


12:00

by khuyen (y2kromantic)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Astronomy, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Kinda, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Mysterious Tower, riku's -100 emotional iq, sir eggman robotnik not included, soft soriku hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2kromantic/pseuds/khuyen
Summary: It’s almost midnight, but Riku’s insistent on setting up the telescope. He knows Sora wouldn’t miss the moon for the world, despite what he says.Here on top of the towers, it was just gonna be them tonight—with their quilted blankets and the endless sky.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	12:00

**Author's Note:**

> loona’s new mv. star. wanted 2 write smth spacey so here we are! kinda songfic-y. not necess 2 read fic, tho u should watch the mv 👀
> 
> my first gen fic in....5months. also first time writint in present tense. uno

_You're in my mind when I'm asleep_ _  
I'm seeing stars, sinking these dreams_  
 _I don't wanna spend these hours with nobody else._

—-

It’s almost midnight, but Riku’s insistent on setting up the telescope. He knows Sora wouldn’t miss the moon for the world, despite what he says.

(After all, he just would _not_ shut up about it, and Riku’s lying if he says he isn’t a least bit curious as well.)

So, Riku sits in his bedroom, fumbling with the gears and referencing the instructions every six seconds.

Mickey had told him there was an old telescope laying somewhere in the attic—wherever it was circulating now in the Mysterious Towers.

(Apparently, the telescope was one of those advanced kinds extreme stargazers use—stronger and more complex than telescopes the average person could buy in stores.)

After tons of asking and following directions from magical brooms (of all things), Riku finds what he was looking for, Sora’s excited eyes on his mind as he drags the large box out from the attic.

To be honest, Riku doesn’t really know why he’s doing this. A few years ago, he would cross his arms, and say “ _What's the point in all of this?_ ” It’s not assured if they’d even be able to see the moon tonight.

According to his (really rusty) calculations, they were maybe a million miles from the Halloween Town moon in their star system, and that was _no_ _small number_.

Still, Riku supposes he was stubborn like that. Sora’s strong-willed self must be rubbing off on him big time.

It takes a lot of wrestling, a lot of forcing things into small places, but Riku finishes assembling the telescope.

To his disappointment, the tripod was stuck at a certain point, unable to extend any further. The viewfinder is a bit too close to the ground for comfort, but it’s all fine.

( _Totally fine_ , he keeps telling himself. Riku’s half-sure Sora wouldn’t mind squatting a little if he gets to see something wonderful.)

He pushes the sea of plastic encasings off to the side where the huge, ragged box was, and goes to set the telescope up on his balcony.

He opens the sliding door, and takes in the breezy air. It takes a bit of strength, but he manages to haul the telescope closely behind.

Once everything is in place, he glides the door close, and goes to get Sora.

—-

 _These nights go by, they're falling fast_ _  
Here in a moment, gone in a flash_ _  
I'd stop the world to know everything is okay._

—-

The Mysterious Tower is an enigma, with its ever changing rooms and the world’s drift across the cosmos. It never stays in one place for long.

Riku just wishes he could find Sora’s room as soon as he can, hoping the towers will listen to his mind.

Thankfully, it does tonight, and Riku is greeted with Sora’s tawny door, complete with keyblade slash marks on the panels.

He knows Sora doesn’t sleep early, preferring to wait until the cold air starts to flow in through his windows, nipping at his sun-kissed skin. 

(Sora says it's an excuse to bundle up in fluffy blankets, bury himself in a flurry of pillows no matter the season. Riku’s tempted to join him sometimes, just like he did when they were little.)

He hopes Sora is still awake. Riku knocks twice on his door before letting himself in. In there, a strong breeze of wind sends a shiver through his body.

“Sora?” Riku calls out, a half-whisper. A moment passes, and he’s afraid that Sora’s already fallen asleep.

But the lump on the bed moves, and Riku spots Sora’s drowsy face cocooned by a mass of blankets as he turns.

“ _Whhaaaat_ …” Sora yawns sleepily, an edge in his voice.

Riku sighs in relief, but feels a bit bad right after, knowing Sora was about to get some well-needed rest any second now.

He pushes past that feeling. “Wake up, I want to show you something.”

“Can’t youuu—” Sora pauses to rub his eyes against the blanket. “Show it to me? In the morningggg?”

Riku considers it. Anything Sora does was oddly endearing, and him being a grumpy brat was no exception.

But still, Riku wants to show him something he was so sad to miss, to prove the distance from the Mysterious Tower to the other worlds wasn't so far after all.

“C’mon, Sora, it’s… important,” God, that sounds fake, like Riku was five again, bothering Sora to stay up with him after bedtime.

 _But it is important_ , Riku reassures himself. It just _was_ , even if he wasn’t sure why he wanted to do this so much.

“Hmm…” Sora closes his eyes again, probably balancing out the pros and cons of getting out of bed.

Riku helps him decide. “I have a surprise for you.”

That gets him up. “A surprise? Why didn’t ya say sooo?” Sora slurs, but he’s unravelled himself from at least three layers of blankets. “Issit good?”

“I don’t know. Are you going to wake up?” Riku responds, a hand already peeling off the rest of the layers off him.

Sora resists, squirming as he feels more and more of the cold air freeze his skin off. Once Riku was done, he’s met with a tank top and capris, light bedhead, and a slightly displeased Sora.

“And e’rrybody says I’m so ‘nnoying,” Sora raises a finger to poke his cheek. “You’re ten times more.”

Riku smiles. “But you’re the lazy bum, right?”

The poke turns into a pinch, and Riku fails to hold in a yelp. Sora just innocently grins as he pulls back.

“‘m only going if I can bring a blanket with me.”

“Sure, if you can really drag one around twice your size.”

Sora glares at him, but Riku turns toward the door before he could do anything about it. He knows Sora would follow him out, no matter how much he really protests about it.

When they’re halfway to Riku’s room, Riku looks back, and finds that, yes, Sora really did drag a blanket with him—thrown right over his head and clasped closed with his hands, effectively hiding his pajamas.

“The tower’s super cold, ‘kay?” Sora explains when Riku stops.

Riku doesn’t hear him much when he takes a few steps back, and he can’t control how his fingers tugged onto the blanket. It clutches onto the bunched up fabric where Sora’s framing his head against the blanket.

Riku looks into him, thinks he has such starry eyes, so shiny and blue.

Sora smiles at him again, a more toothy one this time, and Riku feels weird when one of Sora’s hands escape from under the quilt to catch his wrist.

They continue walking through the corridors side-by-side, Riku’s wrist in a warm embrace.

—-

 _'Cause we're running and running, it makes me nervous_ _  
We're almost for sure, but we've scratched the surface_ _  
So close to perfect, it hurts to throw it away._

—-

“Remember when you said there was going to be a lunar eclipse happening tonight?” Riku asks when he opens the door to his room.

He goes in, and Sora’s just right behind him. “I did? Hmm… think I said something ‘bout it last week maybe.”

(Sora’d actually talked about it everyday ever since he returned from his impromptu trip, but Riku lets it slide. He says he first heard of a “blood moon” coming soon when he visited a friend in Halloween Town. Cue Riku embarrassingly pouring over the tower library’s entire astronomy section, trying to recall what it was.)

“But I don’t think we can see it from here if we tried, ‘cause human eyes aren’t strong enough to see super far,” Sora droops, holding the blanket closer to himself.

“We’ll see it from the towers. I can promise you that,” Riku says.

“Hhhm? What’dya mean?”

Riku lets him stew in his confusion for just a second longer, and he slides open the door to the balcony.

Sora’s eyes quickly light up like stars, and he brings himself closer. “A telescope? Holy cow!!” He crowds around the telescope like he’s still on that grade school field trip to the museum, _ooh_ -ing and _ahh_ -ing at the dinosaur exhibits.

Riku figures that’s what he’s been waiting for.

“Hadn’t seen one of these babies since…” Sora trails off, and his finger trails along the tube. “Oh! Ever since we still lived on the islands!” Riku’s surprised when he laughs. “Man, that feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?”

“I-I guess,” Riku’s hand snakes its way to his chest, and he’s still as Sora plops down to the ground.

“C’mon, don’t just stand around! Join meeee!!” Sora pleads, opening up his quilt like a bird spreading its wings.

(Riku thinks that image is way too charming to be real.)

Riku does join him, but he shudders when he crosses his legs against the balcony floor, another whirl of wind that gets his teeth clicking.

Sora suppresses a giggle, probably laughing at what strange expression Riku’s making this time. “It’s funny,” He says. “You’ve never been good with the cold.”

Riku just hums in agreement, arms reaching out to screw in a loose bolt that’s been bothering him. There’s no use in denying what’s true.

(He almost doesn’t notice how Sora drapes the blanket over his shoulders. That spot feels a lot more warmer—no, more _hotter_ —than it should be.)

“I’m gonna look through the viewfinder,” Sora leans towards it. “Have you adjusted the telescope view yet?”

Riku shakes his head. “Not yet, but I can move it until you see the moon.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a heads up when it passes by!” Sora finally takes his first look through the finder, and Riku’s hands feel so shaky for some reason. Still, he wills himself to move it to the directions Sora tells him to.

Sora rambles as he goes, jumping around from werewolf skins to burning, young suns. He always has so much to say, so much for Riku to listen and learn about.

(It’s just another one of Sora’s quirks—Sora’s many _lovable_ quirks—and it melts Riku’s heart.)

It’s out of the blue when Sora gasps, a sound of surprise that catches Riku off guard somehow, even if he’d expected it.

Maybe it’s just the way Riku sees him—retracting away from the telescope with a hand hovering over his mouth, hidden, glossy lips forming an ‘o’ shape, hair the color of _café au lait_ in the night’s light.

“It’s so… so…” Sora trails off, but his eyes—even from the side—tells Riku everything. It’s wide, so bewildered, and full of _blue._

“Beautiful, huh?” Riku looks up at the tower skies himself. With his bare eyes, no moons to be seen, the specks of bright stars and colorful dots of other worlds were so far out into the cosmos.

Sora shakes him by his shoulder, and sky eyes glimmer, so bright against the dull balcony. “It’s your turn to look at the moon, man! It’s super, super pretty!”

_You are, too._

Riku hesitates a little, trying to take his mind off of his starry eyes, and manages to get his eye a few inches away from the finder. He takes a deep breath, and dives in.

 _It really is like nothing else_ , he quickly finds—a bit crimson around the edges, a blur of pink at the center. It’s a soft sight, easy on the eyes, yet mysterious at the same time. It’s Dracula’s moon, the blood of all his prey in one pool.

“I don’t think we’ve seen anything this fascinating since before Kairi came,” Riku says, amazed, as he looks back. 

Sora nods. “I bet Jack and the others are really enjoying the moon tonight.”

“I’m glad we are, too,” Riku agrees. But a small part of him says he had woken Sora up for this—something wonderful that’s turned into a mere novelty in a matter of minutes. “I’m sorry I bothered you while you were exhausted,” Riku gets it off his chest. “I just wanted… wanted to surprise you.”

“ _Riku_ ,” Sora says his name. It’s so warm whenever he does, even after all these years (even after all he did). “You’re so worth waking up for.”

It's with that, that Riku realizes he doesn’t know _what_ to feel or _how_ he’s feeling. But his heart goes _ba-bump, ba-bump_ over and over, beating so softly in his chest.

He blinks, his ears disbelieving. “I-I am?”

“Of course you are,” Sora answers so simply. “Any time I spend with you,” Riku feels his fingers on one hand gently intertwine with another— _His_. “Is worth more than a billion moons.”

Riku’s really at a loss. Sora’s so _close_ to him, and all he wants to do is count every one of his faint freckles.

“Thank you, Riku,” Sora tells him softly, a beautiful smile on his face as he scoots back to look through the telescope again.

And then—all at once—it _hits him_.

Riku can feel his face color, color from pink to rose to cherry, and he stares back up at the midnight sky. 

(But he _wants_ to see more, see Sora smile at him more. Just for _him_.)

His heart was drifting, so lost in his chest now. His other hand clenches and unclenches into the fabric of the blanket around his shoulders.

Oh god, _this_ was why, isn’t it? Why he wanted to do this so much?

His thoughts were cut off when Sora snickers, side-eying Riku’s face through his peripheral. His mouth is moving, talking, but Riku finds that he can’t focus on what he’s saying.

It’s just the curve of his cupid’s bow, the light flutter of his lashes, the natural cheek blush on one side of his tan skin.

He’s going crazy, isn’t he? So doe-eyed, so hopeful, so _happy_. Weirdly enough, Riku doesn’t mind it, doesn’t question at all how strange it feels.

(How could he when he was with _him_?)

It’s like they were kids again, having fun, watching the night sky and the falling stars.

 _Together_.

Riku wouldn’t trade that feeling for the universe.

—-

 _Shine a light all through the night_ _  
Close to me, you are all of me._

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: there’s gonna be a penumbral lunar eclipse on nov. 30th :^)
> 
> i got writerz block TWICE writing this dont look @ me. churned out this oneshot. short & sweet. btw, this takes place post-kh2 n pre-3d. also sora being a not-so-secret flirt //// riku being so oblivious, he friendzones him lol
> 
> thanks 4 reading!!! xoxo


End file.
